The Enigma That Is Dean Winchester
by sarva1997
Summary: Dean didn't know what to do as he didn't want to return to heaven even after he remembered that he is Michael and then sees about a man who has childhood issues trying to take over the world and decides to help the people who are trying to stop him.


**Hai everyone...i hope all are fine...i wanted to write a fic where Dean is Michael...so here it is...I've mostly ignored spn timeline and this happens during avengers 1...this is unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine...**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything but I would do anything to own them...sadly I can't do much...**

Chapter 1:Musings of a wayward angel

Dean Winchester was driving the Impala on the outskirts of some town which was not a surprising act but if you consider the happenings of the last 10 months it might be a bit he was not Dean or maybe not JUST Dean but he was Michael the archangel the firstborn and commander etc that was why it was odd to see him in a car when he could travel around the world with his wings...

Dean:-

He loved the feeling of calmness that took over him while driving and just going the way that the road leads to without any plans or leads...he knows now that he remembers his true identity he must be doing his duty that is bring order in heaven help his brethren make them see what is right but he just could was glad that instead of using his grace he used the rings to put Lucifer in the was also glad that no one knew that he is Michael and that he now possesses his full grace. He remembered clearly that day when he got back his grace and memories but thought it best to wait for sometime before he fights his brother but Sammy had found out about the rings and together they had thrown Lucifer down to the cage. It hurt to see Lucifer like that but it had to be done. His life as Dean Winchester for 25 years had left him with some interesting personality traits and has changed the way he had seen the was not white and black anymore but it had its grey parts. He has also learnt to receive and give correct and right orders but still he was unwilling to go back to heaven. He still felt that he need to remain here as human for some more time. He thanked his Father for giving him a chance to taste humanity and human emotions. He had kept his identity a secret from Sam Bobby and Cas for all they are concerned he is still Dean who is Michael's vessel. He first thought that he would be unable to hide his grace from Cas and other angels but by controlling it he had been able to stay hidden. He had convinced Sam to rejoin college and Cas is working to bring order in heaven which _he_ should be doing but damn it he needed the break ...the break from all his duties as Michael or Dean...basically he just wanted to have some lone time to contemplate on everything and just be free.

Dean reached a diner and ordered a grill sandwich and not to forget apple pie. He was just enjoying his meal when the TV showed a man in golden armor and horns on his head saying something about him ruling the world and all being his slaves. Something about the man made him want to go and investigate this. He looked more closely and the news showed this was happening in Germany...he was thinking of flying to Germany and stop this madman when a black jet came. An old man from the crowd that was kneeling down got up and spoke saying he was not afraid of people like him and that angered the goat head he was having a scepter with which he was about to stab the old man. He very nearly zapped himself to that place when a man who was draping the American flag for lack of better words threw a shield at goat head and said

'You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.'

Dean was confused by this then carefully saw the man and something from his life as a human child came to his was the superhero Captain America,he can now remember seeing ads for the comics. Then they both started fighting but the Captain was failing and from above the black jet shot the Goat head but he ducked and a woman's voice ordered him to head shot a beam of blue light from his scepter but the jet moved at the right time. Suddenly AC/DC'S ''Shoot to thrill'' was heard and something red and gold fllew down and blasted the goat head. It was Ironman another superhero he recognized from news and said

'Make your move, Reindeer Games.'

Goat head puts up his hands and surrenders. His armor dematerializes they took him away but Dean could see that it was a ploy because he was sure goat head would have been able to fight. He wanted to know where they are taking him. So he left the diner after paying the bill and parked the impala in a secure place because even if the world is ending he would never leave his baby then tracked them with his power and zapped to them making himself invisible some of the perks of being an angel and saw that he was on the jet but it was not normal it had advanced machines and he noticed the people in front of him. He saw the three men and also a woman with red hair. The red head was speaking in the ear piece clearly about the prisoner no doubt and Captain and Ironman were having doubts about goat head surrendering so he thought''good they are not foolish or overconfident about their success.''He concentrated on the prisoner and then he felt a power being radiated from him...it was powerful but it had something very dark in it but before he could concentrate more on it they all saw a bright lightening followed by thunder…the redhead said

'Where's this coming from?' Thunder RUMBLES overhead. Goat head stares out the window intently and the Captain asks

' What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?' For that he replies ' I'm not overly fond of what follows.'

Then lightening strikes the jet and a tall man with long blonde hair and is that a cape he is wearing? And holding a hammer opens the ramp and grabs goat head by the throat and flies. Captain and Ironman are left dumbstruck. Ironman downs his mask and says

' Now there's that guy.'Redhead asks ' Another Asgardian?' to which Captain questions' Think the guy's a friendly?'

Iron man replies firmly 'Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost.'

He turns and gets ready to jump off the jet to chase after the man in dress.

Captain says 'Stark, we need a plan of attack!'

Ironman replies ' I have a plan. Attack.' He jumps out of the jet and chases after the guy. Cap grabs a parachute and the red head says 'I'd sit this one out, Cap.'To which he says ' I don't see how I can.'

She further argues saying 'These guys come from legends, they're basically gods.'

Here Dean is confused''what legend and Gods?Does she mean pagan gods?It would surely explain the aura that is surrounding both of them.''

Meanwhile Captain says to the lady 'There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that.' Dean thinks ''you're wrong cap Father loves to do dress up and you can expect him in any form though I agree with you these two are not my Father. ''

Captain jumps out of the jet closely followed by Dean who thinks that now is the time to reveal himself. Cap and Dean reach down. Ironman and the blonde man are fighting and captain tries to stop this but it is of no use. He sees that in all this the goat head no he heard the cape guy calling him Loki stands there with a smirk on his face. He remembers Gabriel taking the name of Loki a few years back and suddenly everything clicks in his mind. He remembers the Norse legend and Thor the God of thunder which he is sure is the cape guy and this is Loki the real Loki the God of Lies and he is confused as to why Loki wants to rule the Earth. He goes near him and reveals himself and calls out to him

'Hey Goat head what's the matter with you?Why do you want to rule the Earth?'

Loki turns his head sees Dean and says 'who are you mortal? How dare you insult me your future ruler?'

'Are you serious? You really think that you can rule us Horns?'

'How dare you mortal you keep insulting me…I can finish you right now' he raises his hands but Dean just punches him sending him down on the ground and Loki passes out.

It is at this juncture that the other three men notice Dean and seeing his brother fallen Thor comes rushing to Dean with his M'jolnir raised when **Michael** commands him

'Stop Thor I have not injured your brother he is just unconscious .'Saying this he lets a teeny tiny bit of his grace shine through which is more than enough for Thor to obey him after all no one can stand against the Commander of the Angels' Army. Though Thor didn't exactly know who he was he could feel the power rolling off him and stayed still.

Even Ironman and Steve were affected by that. They just wanted to obey without any questions then Ironman quelled his feelings and asked 'Who are you and why did you punch him and mainly how did you punch him while he was able to give hell to capsicle here?'

'He irritated me with his stupid talk of him being the ruler of Earth and so I made him shut his mouth'

'I like you'

But then Captain said 'you still didn't answer who you are and how did you knock him out so easily?'

'I'm Dean Winchester and i got lucky he was not expecting me to punch him and before you ask me how I came here I'm a Hunter as in people who hunt supernatural creatures like ghosts demons vampires basically anything that goes bump in the night.I saw him on the TV and thought him to be a pagan god so I followed him here.'

Though there were some inconsistencies in his explanation they accepted it for now. Ironmanintroduced captain and himself 'Steve Rogers aka Captain America and Tony Stark genius billionaire playboy philanthropist I'm sure you know me'

'Actually no I mean I've heard of Ironman and seen some of captain's comics but other than that I don't know anything about you.'

To say that Tony was shocked was an was of the belief that everyone knew him.

'Were you living under rocks or are you an alien like point break and reindeer games here cause only that can explain why you don't know me.'

'I was busy Stark and you're not that famous as you like to think many people don't even know that there is an Ironman or Tony Stark out there.'

Tony started pouting and Captain chuckled a little and then decided to address the matter at hand

'Do you think we should take him back with us I mean will the director want to meet him?'

Stark said 'I don't give a fuck about what eye patches thinks but I want to take him with us to educate him more about the modern world'

'You mean you want to show off to him cause your ego is hurt that he didn't know you?'

'Think whatever you want Capsicle'

Dean then said 'Don't you think you should be asking _me_ whether I want to come or not? '

He was just messing with them as he knew that he wants to go with them.

Before anyone can answer Thor who was silent till now spoke directly to Dean

'I hope you come with us as I can see that you can stop him and make him see sense.'

'I think he is far from seeing sense though it'll be fun to see what he does to gain power over the world though I'm sure you people will stop him from doing that.'

Tony and Steve were curious with this exchange and clearly understood there was more to Dean than what met their eye. So they all went back to the jet with Thor carrying Loki on his shoulders who still had not woken up.

'By the way I like the name you have given to him, Goat head, the horns kinda look like a goat's horns' Tony Said to Dean.

He answered 'Thanks he kinda looks like a goat.'

'Don't let Point break over there hear you insulting him cause he's very protective of his brother'

'I understand that how much ever bad their little brothers are big brothers can never punish them and are willing to forgive them everytime.'

Tony felt as if he was talking from experience and when he saw his eyes there was so much pain there but it was gone in a blink and then he said

'Yeah sure thanks for the heads up.'And walked ahead. Tony thought ''he really is something I've never seen so much pain in anyone wonder what caused it to him in such young age?''

When Tony said about Thor being overprotective of Loki Michael remembered Lucifer and how he defied his Father's orders to kill him and sent him to the cage because he can never hurt his younger brother Devil or not. Speaking of younger brothers he was glad that at least Sam is happy now as in this 25 years he had thought of sam as his brother and remembering everything has not changed that even a small bit. After all Michael is Dean and Dean is Michael they are not different persons.

When they entered the jet the redhead was standing and looking at them questioningly so Stark explained

'Thor and I fought Cap stopped us this is Dean Winchester he is a hunter who fights supernatural creatures and he knocked Loki out cause he was irritating him'.He turned to Dean and said'This is Natasha Romanoff an agent of SHIELD and we will explain later what that is.'

Natasha was skeptical of bringing Dean with them but seeing that even Thor and Captain agreed with Stark which a surprise or quite a shock started the jet towards the Helicarrier .

Dean asked 'what is this jet it does not look like a normal jet?,Natasha said 'This is called Quinjet and has many advanced machines it is more equipped than other jets.'

Tony snorted and said 'But it can never match the Stark jets but then anything cannot match Stark products'

Dean said 'you're so full of yourself man'

Then Loki started waking groaned and opened his blearily looked around himself then saw all of he saw Dean his eyes widened and he asked

'Who are you?How did you do that?'

'You mean how did I knock you out?oh buddy you should have practiced little karate instead of just relying on that glow stick of yours.'

Loki glared at him Tony laughed even Steve had a small smile on his face Thor had a confused expression as he didn't know what karate was and Natasha was amused but her face was blank.

When they reached the Helicarrier dozen soldiers in a uniform with word SHIELD on it took Loki away.A man with an eye patch and black leather coat came towards them. He saw Dean and said

'Director Nick Fury of SHIELD and we know about the things that you deal with but I don't understand how Loki is of concern to you?

'I thought he was a pagan god so I followed him.'

'Director if I may Dean Winchester will be a valuable ally in stopping Loki and his plans' said Thor

'Why do you say that?'Fury asked.

'I wish you will trust my word on that for the time being Director'

'Well we need all the help we can get to stop that brother of yours so fine'

Turning to Dean he said 'Welcome to SHIELD please everyone follow me.'

Tony asked 'how did he know about you?'

Natasha said'I informed him about Dean.'

'No I asked how he knew who Dean is and what he does?'

'SHIELD knows about many things and so I think they knew about supernatural creatures too.'

Dean said 'Moreover there are many reports of our family in police and F.B.I records like grave discretion etc.'

Steve asked perplexed 'why ?'

'well when we have to stop ghosts and demons we have to burn their bodies and if I'm not wrong there will be murder charges on me and it will state that I'm dead.'

Stark asked shocked 'Murder charges, dead? I don't understand.'

'we were once hunting a shapeshifter and it took my form killed a person and when we killed it that thing still looked like me.'

Stark exclaimed 'wow we have a dead man walking among us.'

Captain reprimanded him and they walked inside and saw Loki looking intently at a man who was short and had brown man hair and then loki was taken away. Stark left them and Natasha took them inside a room and explained to Dean that this was a debriefing room.

They have a monitor there and it was showing Loki in a glass cage with Fury talking to him. He had a smug expression the whole time and he was talking about some beast though Dean didn't understand what beast he was talking, he saw the brown haired man fidgeting who said

'He really grows on you, doesn't he?

Steve said, ' Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?

Thor replied 'He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.

Steve said shocked 'An army from outer space?' the brown haired man said ' So he's building another portal. That'swhat he needs Erik Selvig for.'

Thor said he's a said ' Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.'

Dean then spoke for the first time after entering the debriefing room 'what kind of spell?'

'They listen only to him.'

Dean turned to see the short man and said'we have not been properly introduced…name's Dean Winchester.' Saying that he extended his hand towards him.

' Dr Bruce Banner scientist I'm here to test the scepter.' Saying that Bruce shook his hands.

Then Steve said ' I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.'

Bruce said 'I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.'

Thor retorted angrily 'Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.'

Natasha said ' He killed eighty people in two days.'

' He's adopted.'

Dean said 'You may be willing to forgive him but not the world they don't see the small kid whom you helped to raise played with learnt with, they only see the murderer the bad man'

All were stunned no one knew what to say to this and then Bruce spoke 'Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?'

'It's a stabilizing agent.' Said Tony who had entered with a man in suit and receding introduced himself to Dean as Agent Phil Coulson.

Tony continued saying that 'Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.'

He then turned around closing one eye and started seeing the computers and joked about the director seeing it and a lady answered that he turns.

He talked some more about the portal and he and Bruce were doing the science-y talk which went over Dean's head and by the looks of it even others didn't understand. Tony said something about being a fan of how Bruce changes into a green monster but before Dean can ask what was that Director Fury came and said Bruce is here only to check the tesseract.

Dean says'Hey can I come with you people I mean I want to check what is that scepter you keep talking about.'

Tony says 'sure why not come on let's go play.'

Dean Bruce and Tony where inside the lab.

When Dean saw the scepter he immediately could feel immense power radiating from it. He was about to touch it when Bruce said 'please don't touch that, it can be dangerous'

But Dean didn't hear anything he just kept walking forward his arm outstretched being intrigued by the power it was emitting. He touched it and immediately all the lights flickered and he felt a shock and he was pushed back from it.

Tony and Bruce were shocked and Dean said 'it is not something you should mess with it is powerful very very owerful. Loki does not have the strength to control it something is wrong here.'

Tony asks 'what do you mean by Loki does not have the strength to control it?He has been using it since Germany'

'No something is missing we are not seeing the whole picture here.I think I should talk to Loki.'

Then Bruce said,'I'm sorry but I don't know how you can say that? Are you sure that this is something bigger than what we think it is?'

' I can feel powers, Thor's is a very positive power there is nothing negative in it and I can see an aura surrounding you it is violent but not dangerous I think that was what Stark was talking about when he said you turn into a green monster.'

Bruce was stunned and Tony asked'Who exactly are you? You are not just a hunter, are you?'

'Stark what I'm is not important, when I saw Loki on the jet I could see a darkness surrounding him it was very dark and before I could see more Thor came and took him and then the fight happened and I couldn't inspect. I could see that behind that darkness I felt a positive energy not unlike Thor so I think something is wrong with Loki even he is the vi….'

'Wait wait wait I'm not getting it, what the fuck do you mean by when you were on the jet when Thor came. Only when me and he were fighting you arrived. I'm asking you again who the hell are you?please tell me before I say everyone cause Fury will then capture you.i'm willing to give you time for explanation.'

Dean was thinking of what to say as he didn't want to reveal his true self but he wanted to save Loki as he was a victim too.

Dean says to Stark and Banner 'I know that you have questions I'll explain everything to you people but before that I have to speak to Loki. Please give me a chance guys.'

Bruce says ' Fine but you should ask the director to see Loki'

It was then that Steve came there and started talking about whether they found the tesseract or not. Tony said something about Fury hiding something from them but Steve the ever obedient soldier told them to follow the orders. Dean remembered being like that to both Father and John and then he saw that it was escalating into a fight between Tony and Steve. He stepped in the middle and said

'I want to meet Loki I don't care why you people are fighting but I have to meet him soon.'

Steve asked why but Bruce answered saying Dean believed that Loki is also a victim here.

But before anything else can be said Fury Natasha and Thor came inside the lab.

Fury said 'what's going on here I thought Stark and were supposed to work on finding the tesseract.'

Dean shouted 'I want to meet Loki for fuck's sake someone bloody hell tell me where he is'

Thor asked 'why do you want to meet him?'

'I think someone is controlling him.'

'What! Are you sure about it?'

'yes I could feel it around him'

'I knew that you would be of help to us I will take you to him please get me back my brother.'

'Wait what do you mean by he is being controlled how can you he sure you may be well versed in hunting creatures but I don't think you know anything about mind control and magic ' said Fury.

Thor said ' Use your words carefully Director he is not just a mere human. It is an honor for us that he is willing to work with us and help us.'

'What do you mean by not a mere human? Who is he then actually?'

'Listen everyone I know that all of you want answers but unfortunately I can't provide them but I promise you that if you would let me talk to Loki then I can find out who is behind all this and stop this madness.'

'Ok go see him but I need answers Winchester ' said Fury.

Then Dean was escorted to where Loki went near the cage and spoke to him.'I know that you are not doing all this f you would let me I'll help you.'

Loki let out a laugh and said ' You are going to help me hahaha what an amusing thought. You mortals need help you need a ruler and I'm the ruler, you all will be my slaves'.

'Listen you are not in your sense I know that you are angry on Thor and your adoptive parents but this is not the way you show your resentment and I know that something else is controlling you. Please try to come out of it this is not you Loki.'

For a moment Loki's eyes became a forest green but then again it turned to blue and he said 'Nothing can control me I'm doing this because I am not a mere shadow of Thor I'll destroy this world and everyone in this.'

'I'll not let you do that I will not let any harm befall this world and the humans.'

'How can you save them you mortal I will kill you too'

'You are wrong Loki I will not let a power hungry megalomaniac mind controlled idiot like you destroy the world that my Father created so lovingly.'

Saying this he was about to get inside the cage and bring Loki out of whatever it is that was controlling him when an explosion shook the whole Helicarrier. He can hear commotion and sense dread among the people.

When he turned to look at Loki he was standing right behind him with his scepter and he pointed the scepter towards him and it sent Dean flying across the room and Thor came running inside and was about to catch Loki but Dean stopped him from doing so.

Loki then vanished from there and Dean felt that shit has just hit the fan.

 **I'll be addressing Dean as Dean but when he uses his power as Michael then I'll say Michael because right now Dean still thinks himself as Dean more than Michael.**

 **Michael really loves Lucifer as his brother and it hurt him when it was said that he had to kill Lucifer so only he put him in the cage and that is the reason why he will be revealed later on and Sam will not make an appearance.**

 **I will sometimes just write the same scenes from the movie and sometimes give it a twist and sometimes write a new one.**

 **Phew finally I finished it...Friends this is the first time I'm writing a fic and my first language is not English so if there are any mistakes please forgive me and tell me what I should change and how I can improve my writing do read and review friends...sorry for the long A.N.**

 **Until next time**

 **Anya.**


End file.
